only one
by holbix
Summary: Hermione no puede ocultarlo más.le gusta su mejor amigo!. Cosas raras empiezan a pasar.Hay una profecía q la involucra a ella y a Harry.el amor tendrá que sacrificarse de nuevo...
1. una noche

Capitulo 1

Una noche

Hacía mucho frío para la época del año que era. Una chica de ojos avellana estaba recostada en su habitación, pensando, cosa que le gustaba mucho. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa paz y pensaba aprovecharla para tener un momento de claridad. Sus padres estaban haciendo una fiesta de adultos en el piso de abajo, Hermione no soportaba esas fiestas de señoras desconocidas así que obtó por descansar en su cuarto.

Casi se quedaba dormida, hundida completamente en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un quebrar de ventanas que provenía de abajo. -"¿_que podría ser?"-_pensó mientras se incorporaba sacudiéndose el sueño y se dirigía a la puerta entreabierta. Lo que oyó la dejo completamente desconcertada: unas voces que gritaban algo y otras que gemían…luego pasos rápidos y ágiles pero desesperados que huían de aquel lugar. Subían. A Hermione solo se le ocurrió esconderse en un closet. Deseaba que lo que pasara terminara ya. ¿Pero como sabría si ya había terminado? ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si salía antes de tiempo y la atrapaban? no sabía de que huía, esto le pareció algo estúpido de su parte, pero aun así no tuvo el valor necesario para salir. Estaba decidiendo entre salir o no cuando la puerta del closet se abrió y de ella entro una figura cerrando tras de si la puerta. Hermione estuvo apunto de gritar, pero la figura le tapo la boca y le susurró:

-Silencio. No te preocupes soy yo.

Esa voz era la de su Madre. Le dio de repente una calma y tranquilidad como si el solo hecho de tenerla ahí fuera a cambiarlo todo

-mamá ¿Qué esta pasando ahí abajo?

-Hermione debes ser fuerte, pero lo primero que debo decirte es que no soy lo que tú crees-

-mamá ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Que ocurre?

-Hermione nos están atacando

-¡¡¿Qué! ¡¡¿Quién!

-Voldemort y sus mortífagos, te están buscando, debes huir.

-¿me están buscando? ¿De que hablas?

-Hermione no somos tus padres, no somos muggles, allá abajo un grupo de mortifagos te está buscando. DEBES IRTE!

-Por que solo yo? No te puedo dejar aquí.

-Yo me tengo que quedar a pelear con….-dudo un poco-bueno con tu padre huye tu sola, podemos darte tiempo

-Mama- Hermione no quería llamarle de otra forma- No puedes sacrificarte así!

-Si puedo y lo haré por ti, aunque no seas mi hija, te quiero como tal. No te atrevas a desobedecerme, es probable que no pase a mañana y esté es mi último deseo

-pero…

-Tus verdaderos padres no viven más, por eso te dejaron a nuestro cargo .Nos hicimos pasar por simples muggles para no levantar sospechas. Grandes magos fueron.

-cual es tu verdadero nombre?-apenas pudo tartamudear por la confusión

-Jodelin Manther-le contestó con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo extraño, apenas audible

-¿que haces? Espera ¡no! ¡Aun no!-lo que hacía era hacer un conjuro de transportación ajeno, para que Hermione se fuera de ahí. Contra su voluntad. Sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-Adiós…-le dijo Jodelin mientras terminaba el conjuro con una lágrima silenciosa que se deslizaba por su mejilla

Todo pasó muy rápido para Hermione después un remolino de colores…Se sentía mareada…pero después de la tempestad, la calma: Era una calle linda y callada, pocas casas seguían iluminadas y casi todas con flores. Se le ocurrió que podía pedir ayuda en alguna de esas casas, pero, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué un mago peligroso y malo había atacado su casa? Seguro que nadie le creería y la podían echar de ese lugar, al que Jodelin le había enviado. Seguro que existía una razón por la que ella esté ahí, porque su mama adoptiva la había mandado a ese lugar en específico. Talvez solo lo escogió al azar, pero algo le decía que no era así. Mejor se quedaba.

En cuanto se recostó en la hierba notó lo cansada que estaba, vio el reloj 12pM. Casi al instante se durmió, abrazándose las rodillas hecha bolita para conservar el calor y tratando de analizar, porque lo que le estaba pasando era simplemente ilógico. ¿Qué quiere Voldemort con ella? Todo lo que había pasado le pareció un sueño "_una pesadilla_" se dijo para tratar de convencerse"pronto despertaré en mi habitación de nuevo".Se sentía tremendamente desdichada.

"_Todo saldrá bien"_ resonó una voz en su cabeza que no era la suya. Después una lechuza blanca como la nieve se posó sobre su brazo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Harry estaba totalmente abatido. Toda esperanza que tenía se había esfumado. Todo por la muerte de Dumbledore, ni siquiera la invitación a la boda de Bill, el hermano de Ron, le alegraba. Consultó el reloj 11 PM. Faltaba una hora para su cumpleaños número 17, pero eso ya no importaba…No importaba nada ya ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto. Pero lo iba a vengar, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos no iba a ser asesinado así como así. Iba a destruir todas las piezas de alma de Voldemort y después lo mataría a el.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y miró la luna. Pensó en Hedwig, que no había regresado aún de su vuelo nocturno, que de hecho comenzó desde la tarde. Esto le preocupó, ya que jamás se había tardado tanto. Hacía frío y esto le preocupó aún más. Hedwig se había vuelto muy amiga suya desde la muerte de Dumbledore, como si a ella también le pesara tanto como a él.

Los Dursleys dormían, así que decidió dar un paseo nocturno en busca de su lechuza, sabía que era peligroso, por la época que era, en que los mortífagos le estaban buscando, pero ya no le importaba nada. Se puso una chamarra y salió silenciosamente. Hacía frío, pero el lo encontró agradable. Prive Drive estaba más pacifica que nunca. De repente una luz salió desde detrás de un arbusto. _"¿que será_?" pensó. Caminó hacia el final de la calle, que era de donde había salido la luz. Fue cuando la vio: ¡Hedwig! Estaba volando hacia la luz ocultándose después detrás de los arbustos. Corrió hacia ellos, "bueno que la luna alumbra como mediodía" se dijo, ya que si no era así se abría tropezado con algo.

Al llegar donde los arbustos, revolvió un poco y ¡menuda sorpresa la que se llevó!

-¡¡¡¿¿HERMIONE!-gritó. Y era ella, que estaba recostada y temblando de frío- ¿q haces ahí? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Hermione por favor contéstame!-dijo desesperado y aún sorprendido.

Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, pero después volvió a cerrarlos. "_que hace aquí Harry?"_ pensó para después volverse a dormir. Por alguna razón estaba muy cansada.

A Harry sólo se le ocurrió quitarse su chaqueta y cubrirla con ella. No la podía dejar ahí. Intentó cargarla, despertarla de nuevo, e inclusive arrastrarla, pero nada funcionó. Optó por quedarse ahí con ella hasta que amaneciera y ella despertara. El cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.


	2. un buen amigo

Capítulo 2

Un buen amigo

La estaban llevando a un lugar frío y oscuro como boca de lobo, pero se sentía triste, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su situación. Se sentía engañada, abatida.

Se dejó meter en el calabozo resignada. ¿qué más podía perder, críe que su vida ya no tenía razón y simplemente se dejó llevar…

Hermione abrió los ojos. Sudaba. Se incorporó y sintió una mano, tanteó un poco más y lo descubrió. _¡¿Harry! ¿No había sido un sueño? _Le alegraba que él estuviera ahí , con ella. Se sentía segura. Le quito unos cabellos de la frente. Vio su cicatriz. No había podido entender el dolor que debía de sufrir Harry cada vez que la veía. Era como un recuerdo de que sus papás habían muerto, que su padrino también y el director, la persona de más confianza (además de sus 2 amigos) y su esperanza de vencer a Voldemort. Todos muertos.

Y además significaba que tenía que matar si quería seguir viviendo.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, se veía tan tranquilo, durmiendo, como cualquier chico común. Hermione empezó a llorar. No se imaginaba capaz de estar en el lugar de su amigo. Lo abrazó, caían más lágrimas y Harry no se inmutaba, sólo dormía.

No podía creer lo que veía: un gigantesco castillo con la marca tenebrosa en el tope. Ningún otro mago lo había visto antes. ¿Por qué el si podía? Eso no le interesaba demasiado, sólo quería recuperarla. No le importaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort antes, rescatarla y morir después. Sólo quería verla de nuevo y ponerla a salvo. No le importaba cómo. Se sentía mal consigo mismo ya que el hecho de que ella esté ahí era su culpa, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca…

-nunca….-murmuró Harry al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente. Vio a su mejor amiga llorando y abrazándole como nunca en su vida. _¿pues que ha pasado? _

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había despertado y se separó de él casi al instante.

-Hermione ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Porque estabas aquí anoche?

Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido, sin omitir detalle, pero no le dijo porque lloraba

Harry escuchaba atento a la historia. Sabía todo lo que dolía no tener padres y era lo que menos le deseaba a alguien. Mucho menos a su mejor amiga.

Al terminar la historia Hermione no pudo contenerse más y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándose con fuerza a Harry.

El chico no sabía que hacer. No sabía como animar a su amiga y temía que una palabra pudiera ponerla peor (si es que eso se puede). Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello. Dejarla desahogarse.

Hermione se sentía más triste que nunca en su vida. Sin Harry ahí seguro que se volvía loca. Él solo la escuchaba tragándose toda su curiosidad (que era mucha) porque sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir cada palabra. No solo eso, sino que la dejó llorar en sus brazos. ¡qué bien se sentía: calidos y amigables. Se podía quedar así mucho tiempo.

Se sorprendió al pensar esto, pues Harry era su mejor amigo. Sólo su amigo.

Se supone que el que le gustaba era Ron ¿no? ¿Ya no era así? Ron era su novio.

Hermione se fue despegando de Harry poco a poco. Casi como si le doliera. Estaba roja. Esperaba que el no se diera cuenta.

-Harry...muchas gracias –dijo al cabo de un rato, ya que sentía cierto control sobre su voz, y con la cabeza gacha. No se le ocurría otra forma de decirle todo lo que había significado su presencia ahí.

-no Herm, no tienes nada que agradecerme- apenas pudo terminar esto, porque justo después estornudo

Hermione se dio cuenta que la chaqueta que la había protegido del frío por la noche era de Harry. Se disculpó con toda su alma. No quería que se enfermara por su culpa. Todo para que él solo le dijera:

"-Eso no importa ahora." A ella si le importaba. ¿Porque tenía que hacer eso? Se hubiera sentido mejor si le hubiera dicho que todo había sido culpa suya , bien merecido que se lo tenía. "_Hermione eres cabezota de verdad_"

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que los Dursleys te acepten. No puedes quedarte aquí afuera. Si se enteran que eres bruja no hay modo, pero si te ven conmigo lo adivinarán. Dudley obviamente no nos ayudará.-dijo esto al tiempo que Hedwig salía volando de los arbustos hacia la calle. Harry muy preocupado se levanta de un salto, pero Hermione ya se había parado y salió corriendo detrás de la lechuza…….

Un chico regordete de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años salía de sus padres MUY enojado, ya que su televisor no servía y un torpe mecánico lo estaba tratando de arreglar. Él no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ir a buscar dónde se había metido el soquete de su primo para irle a molestar. Antes de que cumpliera sus 17 años pensaba hacerle todas las burlas posibles…¿por cierto cuando cumplía?...su cerebro se empezaba a agotar de hacer memoria cuando la lechuza de su primo salió volando desde detrás de un arbusto "_mi oportunidad" _, podía desplumar un poco a el pajarraco y nadie le podía culpar si no dejaba evidencia…

-No te muevas lindo buhito el tío Dudley no te quiere hacer nada….-y de repente una chica salió desde detrás del arbusto (del mismo lugar que la lechuza) en su búsqueda. Era lo más hermoso que había visto…Se quedó con la boca abierta. Veía que había estado llorando, pero no importaba se vía bien…

De repente la chica lo volteó a ver con sus ojos avellana abiertos de par en par. Dudley se le acercó galantemente (lo más que pudo, porque nunca antes había creído que una chica mereciera su atención) para saber un poco sobre la desconocida

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione…-le contestó al tiempo que agarraba a Hedwig con cuidado

-esa ave no merece la pena….pero yo me llamo Dudley.- Al termino de esto, la chica le volteó a ver con gran sorpresa

"_vaya no sabía que podía dar tanto impacto entre las chicas…"_

Notas:

Bno solo quería poner q en el libro a Hermione le gusta Ron pero aki vamos a cambiarle un pokito….Dudley tendrá que ser una especie de utensilio pa q entren a la casa jeje…aw pobre…voy a intentarme apurar + en las actualisaciones….

Creo q este cap m quedo un pokito cursi….pero q le vamos a hacer…bno eso es todo….


	3. en casa de los dursleys

Capítulo 3

En casa de los Dursleys

Hermione se vio arrastrada por un chico gordo que apenas hacia la casa de Harry. ¿Había oído bien? ¡¡Ese era Dudley! ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry, que seguía oculto en los arbustos, para después seguir siendo jalada por Dudley. Volvió a mirar atrás y sólo vio que Harry estaba listo para salir corriendo en su rescate. Entonces la idea. Le hizo señas a Harry de que no se moviera y después se dejó arrastrar más fácilmente. " _Talvez así pueda entrar…_" solo esperaba que no fuera que Dudley se hubiera dado cuenta de su primo ocultó y descubierto que ella era bruja. Si era así seguro que no entraría a casa de los Dursleys.

Harry simplemente no creía lo que veía. ¿Dudley arrastrando a su mejor amiga a su casa? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que era bruja? Hermione le volteó a ver con tal mirada, que Harry no pudo esperar más y salió de detrás de los arbustos listo para ayudarle, cuándo voltea de nuevo y ahora lo que ve es que le pide que se quede quieto… ¿pues que hacía? Optó por obedecerle y regresar desde detrás de los arbustos a ver toda la escena.

Dudley la llevó hasta la puerta de la casa, abrió con una mano y tiró de ella hacia adentro. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Harry corrió hasta la ventana de la sala a seguir viendo. Eso cada vez se ponía más raro…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba realmente nervioso. Jamás se había puesto así delante de una chica. No quería que le viera su roja cara y decidió simplemente jalarla hasta su casa dónde ninguno de sus amigos lo vería en esa situación. Ahí podría charlar con ella a gusto. No sabía que se hacía en situaciones así.

Una vez dentro (y como no tenía de otra) la presentó a sus padres. Aunque en realidad ella se presentó por que él la verdad sólo se la encontró en la calle…Sus padres verdaderamente lo estaban poniendo en ridículo haciéndole tantas preguntas…

-y como dices que te llamas?

-Hermione Granger

-aaa…

En ese momento entró su primo. No recordaba haberle visto salir. Harry se paró detrás de su tío Vernon asomando su cabeza desde detrás de un hombro del corpulento hombre.

-¿bueno y que te hace estar por acá? –Le preguntó tía Petunia lanzándole una hipócrita sonrisa- no te había visto antes. ¿Eres nueva en el barrio?

-No. Sólo estoy de visita. Estudio en un exclusivo colegio, internado por cierto, que por desgracia me mandó para pasar las vacaciones en un ambiente familiar, ya que mis padres son importantes empresarios y no tienen tiempo para mi. ¿Supongo que ustedes son esa familia no?- mintió Hermione imitando el tono de voz de tía Petunia.

-por supuesto –añadió rápidamente tía petunia, porque eso de importantes empresarios le atraía.-Tu alcoba está arriba, chico sirve de algo y muéstrale donde. –dijo al tiempo que miraba a Harry por primera vez. Harry guió a Hermione a una de las habitaciones desocupadas de Dudley. Ambos entraron ahí cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Hermione eres un genio.-El chico se sorprendió que sus alabos no hacían efecto en su amiga y que en cambio, ella sólo se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra. Harry preocupado se acercó a ella, pero ella se incorporo de nuevo y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él fuera a desayunar, después iría ella. Harry resignado tuvo que obedecer

Hermione se lavó la cara antes de bajar. Como todo mundo la había esperado antes de probar bocado (excepto Dudley que no había podido resistir :p) desayunó con todos en lo que le pareció un desayuno normal, quitando las miradas indiscretas de Dudley. Le molestaba mucho que la vieran así. Bueno cierta persona no…

"él es tu mejor amigo boba" se dijo al tiempo que trataba de desechar la idea mientras miraba de reojo al ojiverde.

"_ya deja de hacerlo se dará cuenta"_

De repente tía Petunia se levantó y apenas percatándose de la presencia de su sobrino le mandó a salir de la mesa. Temía que su presencia arruinara el desayuno.

Hermione se dio cuenta por qué lo hacía y odió aún más a esa familia. Se excusó de que se sentía mal para ir tras de él, no quería que todo mundo la estuviera viendo y sin un amigo de apoyo.

Más tarde los amigos de Dudley fueron por él para sacarlo a pasear (sólo a él) por lo que Harry y Hermione tuvieron la tarde libre y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para que Hermione conociera el lugar (Obviamente salieron en tiempos distintos para no levantar sospechas).

Harry la llevó a un parque que está cerca de su casa, arriba de una colina. Los dos amigos se sentaron en los columpios a pasar el rato.

-¿Tú crees qué Voldemort te persigue por mi culpa? ¿Qué por ser mi amiga estás pasando por todo esto?-dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, pues no podía soportar el sentimiento de culpa que cada vez era mayor. Primero su padrino, luego el director y ahora su mejor amiga.

-no.

Paso otro rato en silencio antes de que Hermione volviera a hablar. Se paró delante de su amigo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla diciéndole:

-Harry se me había olvidado ¡feliz cumpleaños!

A Harry, que se había sorprendido de la reacción de su amiga, y que la verdad él mismo no se acordaba, se le ocurrió una idea buenísima

-Hermione ¡ya puedo usar magia fuera del colegio! ¡te puedo llevar a cualquier lado mejor qué este! ¡Podemos…-Harry notó que su amiga no compartía su euforia y ésta al ver que su amigo se detenía de hablar decidió excusarse

-Jodelin me mandó aquí por alguna razón. Por mi te seguiría asta el mismísimo fin del mundo, pero…-aquí Harry notó las dudas de su amiga. Sabía por qué Jodelin la había mandado hasta ahí y no con Ron ó con alguna otra persona: La sangre de Lily, la misma que lo había salvado, alejaba a Voldemort de ahí. Por alguna razón Harry sintió necesidad de protegerla. Si era necesario con su vida.

-pero si podemos pasear por ahí…digo, un rato nada más-añadió Hermione

-hecho, pero hoy no porque ya está obscureciendo y los Dursleys sospecharan algo…

-OK…-Hermione pensó un poco antes de añadir- Harry esas personas te tratan muy mal. Pero sé como cambiarlo- y al terminar de hablar Salir corriendo y Harry tras de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegaron entraron de la misma manera de la que salieron. Dudley ya estaba dentro. Cenaron todos juntos. Hermione hacía comentarios como "no me gusta que traten mal a nadie, siento que es un acto de cobardía" ó "mi mamá ha hecho demandas millonarias a personas que hacen trabajar ó tratan como inferior a otro ser humano, que por cierto nunca ha perdido". –aquí tía Petunia ponía una cara de remordimiento que aparentaba disimular. Al parecer si había hecho cierto efecto, ya que ahora no habían hecho que Harry se fuera a mitad de la cena. Por lo menos esperaron a que terminara por completo. Por algo se empieza.

Eran las 12 de la noche. Harry fue a visitar a su amiga a su cuarto. Sólo le quería agradecer. Otras veces seguro que esperaba hasta el siguiente día, pero ahora sentía una urgencia de hacerlo. Quería volver a ver su cara de orgullo que le decía que no era nada. Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír. Y por alguna razón sentía que no podía esperar.

"_tienes que dejar de pensar eso"_

"_pero es la verdad, tengo que verla"_

"_pero.."_

No se dio tiempo de contestarse sólo se coló dentro para que no lo oyeran. Dentro estaba su amiga ya dormida. Sólo la luz de la luna la alumbraba. Hacía brillar sus rizos, que ya no eran tan rebeldes, y su rostro. Ésta escena abobo a el chico. Sin que se diera cuenta de cómo, él ya estaba a su lado, hincado con los brazos cruzados apoyados en la cama y su cabeza delante de la de ella. Al no resistirse, le acarició una mejilla.

"_por eso no debías entrar"_

"_ahj, cállate" _y así se quedó, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero cuando ya estaba listo (lo más listo que podía estar) para salir, al levantarse su amiga le tomo de la mano. Lleno de pánico volteó a verla. Seguía dormida. Suspiró de puro alivio, ya que una escena así podía arruinar su amistad.

"_¿pues tu que haces aprovechándote de que está dormida?"_

"_es que estaba tan en paz… sólo no me pude contener…"_

"_ya mejor suéltate y sal de ahí"_

La verdad Harry no quería hacerlo, pero era lo mejor, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo logró deshacerse de la mano de su amiga sin lastimarla y sin despertarla.

Al salir se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa

-¿que acá ahí dentro?- preguntó Dudley

-no te importa

-más te vale qué dejes de molestarla ¡yo la vi primero!

Esto lo dejó perplejo. Con que eso quería Dudley! Le gustaba Hermione! .Harry se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes. Harry sintió más odio aún por su primo

-yo no hice nada

-¿a no? No me digas que de repente le dio por verte siempre, y además de defenderte

-¿Qué?

-a no te hagas el que no sabe. Yo los vi charlando en el parque. Menudo beso el que te pegó!

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate

-además dijo muchas indirectas en la cena sobre los maltratos- añadió Dudley- ¡¿qué le dijiste!

-yo nad…- Pero Dudley ya lo había cojido por la camisa.

-hace mucho que no te planto uno como éstos!...-dijo mientras preparaba su experto puño.

Desde hace tiempo Harry quería hacer esto. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y al puso delante de la carota de su primo

-¿crees que voy a volver a caer en tu truquito ese? ¡¡Ya se que no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio hasta que tengas mayoría de edad!

-adivina cuantos cumplí ayer…

Dudley se puso blanco de repente y soltó a su primo mientras qué él, por lo repulsivo que es, le lanzaba un "_filipendo". _Dudley salió volando contra la pared y cayó inconsciente. Harry lo hizo levitar hasta su cuarto y le borró la memoria. No quería un chismoso contándolo todo.

Regresó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

"sólo es una amiga…además es la novia de tú mejor amigo…"

Se repitió eso hasta quedarse dormido


	4. una tarde lejos de lo demás

Capítulo 4

Una tarde lejos de lo demás…

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Había soñado lo mismo que la noche anterior. Odiaba ese sueño porque sentía la tristeza y todo con claridad como si de verdad estuviera pasando.

Vio un viejo reloj de manecillas que estaba en la mesita de noche. 6 AM. No tenía nada de sueño por lo que se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y se recargó en el marco para contemplar el amanecer. El clima era perfecto. "_le debes a Harry esto…" _y de ahí comenzó a pensar en la sonrisa del ojiverde. Como ansiaba verla de nuevo. La que era sincera y despreocupada. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo qué sentía, haciendo a un lado a Ron .De entre los rayos de sol empezó a destacar una pequeña manchita oscura que iba incrementando de tamaño hasta convertirse en Pigwidgeon. El ave traía dos paquetes, que no la dejó cojer, y una carta. Hermione se la quitó del pico con un cariñito en la cabeza y la abrió, Mientras el ave revoloteaba contento, pero se notaba lo agotado que estaba.

La carta decía así:

**Querida Hermione:**

**¿Dónde has estado? Los días se han pasado muuuy lentos, y encima **

**ni tu,ni Harry Me han contestado ninguna de mis cartas. ¿No estás**

**en tu casa verdad? Le dije a Pig Que te buscara, por que yo ya no **

**se ni dónde estás. ¿Pasó algo? Me siento aislado ja no me hagas **

**caso, es que te extraño-¡¿te fijas que cursilerías me hacesescribir,**

**¡¡es que sólo pienso en ti!.Sigue en pie lo de la boda de Bill ¿verdad? **

**Si es necesario voy yo mismo a Recogerte. Harry me dijo que él iba a **

**transportarse hasta acá. Que envidia me dan tu y Harry! Lo hacen **

**como si fuera muy sencillo Y yo tengo que ponerme casi rojo por **

**concentrarme tanto! Por favor respóndeme a ésta carta lo antes**

**posible. Los paquetes son para Harry,son sus regalos.No los mandé con**

**Errol porque el pobre ya paso a mejor vida…deberías haber visto los**

**lagrimones que derramó mamá! El pobre pig tendrá que dar dos vueltas…**

**Creo que eso es todo…**

**Te ama **

**Ron**

**p.d: Se me olvidó decirte: te quedas sin mejor amiga por unos días…! Mejor dicho **

**por un año ¡Ginny se ganó el concurso! ¡la aceptaron!**

Cuando terminó de leer se sintió más culpable aún. Lo seguía queriendo, pero no como antes. Ahora lo veía como un muy buen amigo. Nada más. Trató de contestarle una carta larga, pero sólo le salió

Ron:

Perdón por no haber contestado ninguna de tus cartas, pero

como tú dices no estoy en mi casa. Y si, han pasadoMuchas cosas,

pero no te las puedo decir por carta. Esperaré hasta verte, porque

si, si iré a tú casa la última semana De vacaciones para la boda

de tu hermano. No te preocupes, yo puedo teletransportarme.

Gracias también por todo…

Siento lo de tu lechuza

Hermione

La chica vio su pobre carta antes de atarla de nuevo a la pata de Pigwigeon y darle un premio. La llevó hacia la ventana y lo único que hizo la lechuza fue volar hasta la ventana que estaba al lado

El chico en cambio, no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de levantarse. Sólo lo hizo porque la lechuza de Ron estaba picoteando la ventana. Dejó entrar al ave y esta se fue orgullosa con Hedwig. Harry le quitó los dos paquetes y le dio un poco de la comida de Hedwig. Esta reclamó con una mirada inconforme para después irse con Pidgwidgeon

Dentro de la jaula.

Harry decidió abrir primero el paquete pequeño. Dentro había una vieja cámara de fotografías instantáneas vieja. Con el paquete venía una carta. El chico la abrió muy ilusionado.

Dentro se veía la característica letra de Ron.

**Hola Harry!**

**Siento lo del retraso, pero es que estábamos en Bulgaria.**

**Esta noticia no te va a hacer gracia en lo más mínimo:**

**¡Han aceptado a Ginny para el intercambio de un año **

**En Beauxbottoms!**

**Se irá a vivir allá todo un año, y en cambio vendrá otra **

**Chica. Creo que se llama Akire…**

**La verdad es que te compadezco, yo no podría vivir tanto**

**Tiempo lejos de Hermione…Siento dispararte mi vida amorosa**

**Pero debes entenderme, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Es qué apenas**

**Sobrevivo a estas vacaciones… Por cierto ¿podrías acoger a **

**Mi lechuza unos días? La pobre ha tenido que recorrer el mundo **

**Buscando a Hermione(a quien no se le ocurrió decirme a dónde**

**Se iba a ir de vacaciones) cargando también mi regalo y el de Ginny**

**(El otro paquete). Es que Errol murió xx. Ya había cumplido su **

**Parte…..**

**Debes saberlo: mi hermana no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti! –**en esta parte Harry se puso rojo como tomate

**Me Caes bien y todo, y te prefiero mil veces a ti que a alguno otro que**

**Se anda aprovechando de mi hermanita, pero ya me tiene mareado **

**Con Todo ese cuento. Si viera que te escribo esto, seguro me arranca **

**Las orejas!**

**Regresando al lo del regalo…Era una cámara muggle .No tomaba fotos**

**en movimiento, pero Fred y George decidieron modificarla…Ya sabrás.**

**La arreglaron para que fuera una cámara instantánea mágica…**

**Pero le añadieron otra cosa: Si hay un momento digno de recordar**

**Tomará una foto solita. Aunque no quieras. Y aunque esté al otro lado**

**Del mundo. Talvez ya haya tomado algunas fotos desde que te la envié y **

**En lo que pig se tardó en llegar…..Ginny te mandó el complemento de mí **

**Regalo. Creo que eso es todo que decir. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Harry!**

**RETRASADO PERO BUENO. . .**

**Ron**

Lo de Ginny de verdad que lo dejó dolido. "_¡¿Por qué tenía que irse justo ahora que Voldemort está más fuerte que nunca! Donde no podía protegerla! Ella había sido la única persona a la que había querido, (querido de verdad, puesto que lo de Cho era más superficial) y justo ahora se va… ¡es un crimen!" _Harry releyó la carta varias veces. Sintió una cosa extraña al leer eso de que Ron no podría vivir sin su mejor amiga. Pues ni el mismo se entendía.

"_es que quién te manda a andarte enamorando de personas que no"_

"_cállate"_

Harry odiaba cada vez más esa voz. Además ¿quién dice que es amor?

"_solito te contradices"_

Era inútil. Mejor abrió la carta de Ginny. Esperaba recibir mejores noticias y una buena excusa. Pero después de todo había sido él quien le había cortado.

La carta de Ginny era así:

Querido Harry

Creo que ya sabes sobre mi viaje a Beauxbottoms. Yo no quería ir, pero

Ya me habían elegido. ¡no podré verte por toodo un año! Pero prometo

Ir para las vacaciones de Navidad.¡Eso si no me lo mueve nadie! La chica

que irá en mi lugar es muy buena onda. Yo ya la conocí. Seguro que se

hacen amigos. Se llama Akire

Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. No svemos en la boda de Bill.¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Es un album de fotos. También sirve como diario mágico. Como el de Tom.

Es una ironía que yo te lo de…jej, pero me pareció una idea excelente.

Nada más no guardes tu alma ehh?

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo!

ginny

Después de la carta Harry se dio cuenta que la idea ya no era tan mala. Además desde que había cortado con ella se había hecho a la idea de que viviría sin ella. Ahora lo que no le gustaba es que se fuera a un lugar lejos de donde él pudiera protegerle."_Además tu eres sólo un mocoso. ¿Cómo la protegerías?" _Llegó a la conclusión de que estaría mejor lejos de ahí. Lejos de Voldemort. Harry abrió el paquete. Venía un cuadernito de cuero rojo. También cogió la cámara. Dentro ya estaba una foto. ¡Qué foto! Harry enrojeció al ver que la foto mostraba a él en el cuarto de Hermione. ¡La escena de la noche anterior! Como el tapaba el rostro de la chica era muy sencillo de mal pensar. Su primer impulsó fue romper la foto. Se sorprendió al no lograrlo. Simplemente se resignó a añadirla al álbum. En una de las hojas de la mitad, pues no era estúpido. De todas maneras no pensaba andar publicando el álbum.

Se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

.:….:..:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Hermione estaba realmente feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Iba a pasar todo el día con su mejor amigo .Se le debía de notar, puesto que más de una vez los Dursleys le dirigían miradas raras. De hecho todo el desayuno no la dejaron de ver. También la atención estaba dirigida a Dudley, quien tenía un gran moretón alrededor del ojo. Harry se reía por lo bajo y pretendía estar concentradísimo en su plato de cereal más vacío que los demás, aunque no como antes.

Desde que tía Petunia lo había visto así le untaba cremas misteriosas alrededor de su ojo. Por lo menos eso les libraba de Dudley hasta que tía Petunia dejara ese moretón en paz.

En cuanto terminaron Harry salió sin llamar nada la atención. Ya era muy hábil en esto, pero Hermione si tuvo problemas. En fin que se las arreglaron para salir los dos. Sólo tuvieron un contratiempo: el clima. Hacía mucho frío y ninguno traía algo con que cubrirse, Peor Hermione que sólo llevaba la blusa con la que había llegado, que era delgada y sin mangas. No tenía otra y la tenía que estar lavando. La chica trataba de disimular su frío, pero tenía toda la piel de gallina.

-Hermione necesitas ropa. A los Dursleys se les hará raro que una hija de empresario no tenga nada que ponerse.

-Pero no tengo dinero para comprar más y…-no pudo terminar la frase puesto que el chico la estaba abrazando…Hermione se sintió enrojecer. Esos gestos que antes eran tan comunes entre los dos la empezaban a poner nerviosa.

-Yo también me estoy congelando y así por lo menos tendremos menos frío. Podemos coger dinero de la cuenta de Gringotts y ver si alguien nos lo cambia por muggle.

Hermione apenas movió la cabeza en un movimiento de asentimiento mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de su amigo en busca de su calor.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que se separaron y continuaron con su camino. Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar al mismo parque de la tarde anterior. Se metieron detrás de unos árboles (para que nadie los viera desaparecer) lo más juntos posible. Harry cerró los ojos y de repente ya estaban enfrente del banco.

Hermione cogió dinero de la cuenta de sus padres y Harry de la suya. Ahí mismo se los cambiaron por dinero normal.

Decidieron ir a tomar un helado por ahí. Escogieron una mesa apartada a la de los demás y ambos amigos se sentaron a platicar.

-¿A dónde desea ir, madame?-dijo Harry imitando una reverencia

-mmm…donde el mesie prefiera, hoy le celebraremos su cumpleaños.-dijo la chica imitando a su amigo. Ambos chicos estaban inclinados en su silla hacia delante.

-en ese caso iremos a pasear por algún lugar del mundo…-dijo el chico inclinándose un poco más.

-Paris, Roma,Hawai talvez?-continuó Hermione haciendo lo mismo que su amigo

-¿le parece escoger alguno? La verdad yo no sé mucho-Agregó Harry con cara de inocencia

La chica le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a acomodar su silla.

-mejor vamos primero a que te compres algo de ropa por aquí y ya después nos vamos a cualquier lado-mencionó Harry, pues no iba a dejar que su amiga siguiera congelándose. Él mismo necesitaba una chaqueta o algo.

-si. Además tenemos que comprar un traje de baño.

-¿traje de baño?-preguntó Harry realmente sorprendido. ¿Para qué lo quería?

Hermione, al notar la confusión de su amigo añadió:

-Ya se a dónde iremos. ¡A la playa!

Como Harry nunca había visto el mar le fascinó la idea. Además así huirían del frío de Londres

Salieron de la heladería y se pusieron en camino.

Harry tuvo problemas con eso de escoger ropa, puesto que nunca lo había hecho. Hermione le ayudó un poco. Le escogió un pantalón y su traje de baño. Después se escogió a sí misma algo y salieron de las tiendas para irse, ahora sí, a la playa.

Ambos amigos aparecieron de la nada en la arena. Hermione tropezó por el impulso y le cayó a Harry encima, volcándolo. Al caer la chica se encontró con dos hermosas esmeraldas que le veían sorprendidas.

-hem…perdón Harry-se disculpó la chica sintiéndose sonrojar por la cercanía al tiempo que se trataba de incorporar.

-no importa ¿estás bien?

-la pregunta debí de hacértela yo. Gracias por atraparme

-fue un placer…-ya sabrán la cara que puso al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios…; o)-no perdón creo…-trató de corregir

-¿Qué te parece el mar Harry?-cambió de tema Hermione

Se había olvidado de él. Volteó enseguida y se topó con una hermosa escena. No podía compararse para nada con el pequeño lago de Hogwarts…

"_sabes que lo añoras…"_

"_no puedo volver…debo vengar a Dumbledore…debo acabar con las horcruxes"_

"_no podrás con el mago más poderoso…"_

"_gracias por tu apoyo"_

"_tú lo sabes. Lo único que lograrás hacer será terminar contigo mismo y hacer que todos los demás se queden sin ninguna oportunidad."_

Hermione notó la mirada perdida de su amigo. Últimamente tenía siempre esa mirada. No le gustaba por que sabía que lo que pensaba le hacía sufrir, aunque no lo demostrara. Sabía que pensaba en las muertes de sus seres queridos culpándose. La castaña se posó delante de su amigo y le miró fijamente antes de decir:

-¿Harry te parece que este día sea sólo nuestro? ¿Como si fuéramos simplemente tú y yo? Lejos de todo lo demás, de todo lo que ha pasado…como si sólo estuviéramos pasando un verano más disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones…-le dijo tendiéndole una mano

Harry desvió su mirada perdida hacia su amiga y le vio incrédulo. Se supone que el que le iba a ayudar a superar lo de sus padre era él, y no ella a superar a lo de Dumbledore. Y así, estrechando la mano de su amiga cerrando su pacto le dijo, simplemente:

-si.-con una sonrisa

No sabía por qué, pero temía que su amigo no le hiciera caso o que la viera como bicho raro que escapa de la realidad…Le sorprendió lo sincera que fue la respuesta del chico. Se mostraba realmente agradecido y abierto. Como había sido cuando le conoció. Cuando no sabía todo lo de la profecía y todo o que tendría que sobrellevar.

Debía admitir que el Quidittch le había ayudado mucho al chico. Se sonrojo un poco

Hermione, como si nada hubiera pasado se le acercó y le dijo al oído

-a que te gano! -Y salió corriendo

El chico le siguió. Su amiga dejaba atrás la ropa que se quitaba hasta quedarse en bañador. Harry hizo lo mismo. El chico aceleró y ya podía tocar prácticamente la espalda de su amiga. Ésta grito (obviamente no de miedo) cuando el moreno la alcanzó. La tomó por la cintura, la cargó y se tiró al mar con la chica en brazos. El agua estaba más profunda de lo que aparentaba (Por lo menos no llegaban hasta el fondo sin que se les hundiera la cabeza). Harry al notar esto soltó inmediatamente a Hermione por miedo a que no tuviera el aire suficiente por su repentino salto. En cambio la chica se volteó (aún dentro del agua) y le sonrió antes de dar un salto y salir a la superficie. El chico le imitó.

Fuera le esperaba la chica riendo.

Así estuvieron un rato. Haciendo lo que se les ocurría en el agua hasta el atardecer, cuando salieron.

-Dentro de una semana será la boda de Bill…-dijo Hermione por decir algo

-si…

-¿qué pensará Ron acerca de esto? Fleur fue la primera chica por la qué él sintió algo…-continuó Hermione

-no lo creo. Sí le gustaba, pero sólo de vista. No creo que haya sentido algo por ella. Además ella es mitad veela… ¿Cómo no le va a gustar?

-jaja ¿estás diciendo que a ti también te gusta?

-¡no!

-¿Entonces?

-Digo que por la única que ha sentido algo, eres tú…-esto le dolió un poco al chico, no sabía bien por qué. Tenía una idea de que empezaba a sentir algo por su mejor amiga. La idea le horrorizaba, ya que era justamente la novia de su mejor amigo. Además Ginny no había salido del todo de su corazón.

En esto la castaña se sintió un poco incomoda. Su cabeza era un lío, puesto que aún sentía algo por el pelirrojo, no había sido sólo un capricho, pero ahora ya no sabía lo que sentía hacia el moreno. Amor sólo hay uno.

-¿que me dices de Lavander?-dijo para disfrazar sus pensamientos

-creo que la utilizó. Ron no es mala persona, pero desde siempre le has gustado tú…además sabes que yo no se nada de esto.

-¿entonces lo que me has estado diciendo es puro rollo?-dijo Hermione riendo

-mmm…no. Es lo que yo pienso- dijo Harry muy serio

-a OK Sr. ¿puede decirme que es lo que lo ha llevado a tal conclusión?

-digamos que sólo lo se.-la seriedad del chico le sorprendió a la chica. Justamente él que había sido siempre mucho más alegre que ella.

-mmm mejor nos vamos que los Dursleys van a sospechar algo.

-si

Y así regresaron a la monótona calle. A diferencia de la ida, la vuelta era más alegre, entre correteos y risas. Hacia mucho que Harry no se las pasaba tan bien.

Entraron en la casa ahora con un alohomora lo mas discretos posibles. Para au horrible sorpresa, se encontraron con un regordete adolescente.

-¡¡¡DUDLEY! –gritaron al unísono

Notas:

Perdón, perdón perdón perdón por el retraso! xD es q no c q m pasó…digamos q los extraterrestre me han raptado. A y disculpen si pigwidgeon está mal escrito, pero es q m confundo un poco. Ya vieron la 4° peli! Esta bien padre. Je decidi mandar a Ginny a francia! Jijiji…me cae muuuy bien, pero si seguia aki no podian suceder las cosas. Por cierto me faltó decir que Harry ya tenía permiso para teletransportarse. Y otra vez 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000 disculpas x no actualizar pronto, pero es el cap mas largo q e escrito. Plis sigan dejando comentarios!

Cuidense!


	5. profecía

Capítulo 5

Profecía

El chico estaba obviamente esforzando al máximo todas sus neuronas, puesto que el esfuerzo se le notaba en la cara. ¿Qué hacían su primo y su futura novia (según él) juntos?

No era la primera vez que notaba la estrecha amistad que habían formado. Es más, hasta parecía que ella conocía "el" secreto. Eso de que la hija de un importante empresario supiera que él estaba vinculado con una persona rara como su primo, le aterrorizaba. Ó lo que era peor: que Harry le agradara más que el. Que hasta ahora era lo más lógico, ya que Harry ya había recibido un beso y el no.

Sin intención alguna de disfrazar sus pensamientos, tomó por el brazo a la chica y gritándole a su primo le dijo:

¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA IMBÉCIL! –como si Hermione fuera completamente suya.

La chica quería soltarse de la voluminosa mano que la aprisionaba, en cambio consiguió que la tiraran para atrás con una brusquedad exagerada.

Dudley parecía listo para entrar a la carga. Harry no tenía oportunidad alguna contra semejante montaña sin usar magia y menos acorralado contra la puerta como estaba.. Su amigo pareció pensar lo mismo, e instintivamente metió la mano en su bolsillo. Hermione notó que algo no iba bien por la cara que se dibujo en la cara de su amigo. Lo vio buscar en los demás bolsillos rápidamente antes de devolverle una mirada de auxilio. ¡Harry no encontraba su varita! Dudley ya le había dado el primer golpe y se preparaba para el segundo. Y entonces todo fue muy rápido. Hermione hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y en un ágil salto se avlanzó encima de él.

Harry se asombró por la acción de su amiga. Lo había hecho justo como él se le había lanzado al troll, para protegerla, en primer año.

¡Hermione estás loca! –le grito por encima del inmenso hombro de Dudley.

¡Vamos Harry! ¡ayúdame! –dijo Hermione desperada ya que ahora la atención del regordete primo de Harry estaba concentrada en ella.

Muy bien. Yo lo distraigo y después salimos corriendo.-

OK. –dijo con dificultad evadiendo algunos golpes (que obviamente eran más suaves que los que le daba a Harry, y que en realidad sólo la querían bajar de su espalda)

Harry debía de pensar en algo que realmente enfureciera a Dudley.

¡Hey primito! ¿que crees que le dije a Hermione sobre ti cuando no nos oías…?

La reacción fue inmediata. Dudley dejó de molestar a Hermione para volverse contra Harry. Sus ojos irradiaban odio.

-¡¿Qué LE HAS DICHO SOBRE MI, IDIOTA!- Le gritó con la cara roja de ira. Había dado en el blanco.

-mmm….sólo que eres un puerco abusivo, y ya sabes como odia a los abusivos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no vivirás para mañana!- lo gritó al tiempo que Harry lo evadía con un ágil salto hacia un lado. Por el peso de Hermione en la espalda, no pudo cambiar de dirección y tropezó con el pie de su primo para caer de boca.

Hermione aprovechó para saltar de encima de la espalda de Dudley hacia la puerta recién abierta por Harry. El chico salió justo detrás de ella dando un portazo tras de si.

-uff! ¿eso te lo hacia muy seguido?-preguntó Hermione mientras que veía su hombro, que no se había salvado de los golpes de Dudley

-mmm…si y peor. Se controló un poco más con eso de que yo era un mago, pero se vengó cuando descubrió que no podía hacer magia.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Jaja ¿de que te ríes?

- la venganza es dulce…-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco más.

-¿Qué le hiciste? Que si es algo grave te meterás en un problema y... ¿tuviste algo que ver con el ojo morado de Dudley?

-más o menos…-aceptó el chico

-Por detestable que sea no puedes aprovecharte de que él no tenga magia-y se aventó un rollo, pero después Harry notó como ella trataba de reprimir, también, una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, tenemos que buscar tu varita.

-Ojalá ya hubieras cumplido los 17…así lo hubieras hechizado tú.

-¿por dónde la perdiste?-continuó Hermione como si no le hubiera oído

-creo que desde que nos re-aparecimos…

Así que se pusieron a buscar la varita. Ya era muy noche y seguro que los Dursleys se habrían enterado de algo. Más por el ataque de Hermione a Dudley. Aunque le iría peor a Harry por que se había echado la culpa. Cuando regresaran Harry sabía que le tocaría un castigo de poca comida y sin poder salir de su cuarto, pero la verdad, no le preocupaba. Huiría de ahí muy pronto… Después de la boda del hermano de Ron, su vida no sería lo mismo. Tenía que acabar con la profecía.

-¡Aquí esta! –gritó Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias…- por todo. Hoy fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Además si no te le hubieras lanzado a Dudley, él hubiera terminado hasta que decidiera que ya se había aburrido…-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa Hermione se dio rápidamente la vuelta, viendo al piso

-…de nada…-susurro Hermione. Es que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo la estaba confundiendo cada vez más. No se atrevía verle a los ojos. Esa sonrisa la desarmaba. Sabía que así se delataba más, pero Harry era distraído en esto, y seguro que no la descubriría.

-¿Hermione…pasa algo?

-no. Regresemos a la casa.

Y Harry seguía sin comprender. Aún así la siguió.

Al entrar, las cosas estaban peor de lo que esperaban. Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley estaban esperándolos. Hermione se agarró un poco más a la chaqueta de Harry. Los Dursleys no estaban lo que se dice "contentos".La tensión era mucha. Harry tenía ganas de volver a salir, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tía Petunia fue la primera en hablar. Con la voz más dulce que pudo disimular, le dijo a Hermione que fuera con Dudley a la cocina. Como no se separaba de Harry, Dudley fue hasta ella y la separó bruscamente.

-¡Ahora tú…! ¡¡¡Irás a tu habitación y no saldrás de ahí!-hasta aquí no había ninguna sorpresa para Harry-y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver!-y ahora si, Harry sintió como si el corazón se le parara. La tía Petunia se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía el chico. Cada vez le pesaba más. Era extraño, ya que antes era muy dulce sentirlo…. Pero ahora…

Siempre le había tenido envidia a su hermana. Pero ahora sentía como si se hubiera encariñado, (muuy poco, pero algo es algo…) con su sobrino. Por lo menos desde que entendió completamente la historia completa y su destino.

Dumbledore se lo había contado todo por cartas antes de morir, pero le había contado otra cosa: sobre una profecía de sacrificio a muerte. No era la de su hermana. Se supone que Dumbledore iba a averiguar de quien se trataba, pero no vivió para ello. Era sobre una persona más joven, una chica….

"_el amor se sacrificará de nuevo, _

_El señor oscuro tratará de romperlo con su opuesto,_

_Es cuestión del elegido escoger…"_

No sabía el resto. Ni siquiera entendía la mayoría. Sabía que el elegido era Harry, pero el resto no era muy claro.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º

Hermione estaba preocupada por su amigo. Si le habían castigado por cosas insignificantes, no dudaba que el castigo fuese cruel ahora. Le hartaba que no pudiera ayudar un poco más a Harry, no podía hacer nada porque su odioso primo la arrastraba bruscamente a la cocina. Probablemente para que Dudley tratara de ganársela. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y podía convencer a Dudley de algo… y si podía con Dudley, seguro que él podía convencer a toda la familia de…cambiar un poco.

Dejaron atrás la salita, y Dudley la soltó.

-Ahora si… Dime…!¿qué te dijo él de mi?¡ por que si es algo malo…¡¡¡LO MATO…juro que lo Mato!

-No te preocupes…no me dijo nada.

-¿entonces por qué me atacaste?

- Por que… no aprobo la violencia.-esta respuesta le fue suficiente para Dudley. No entendió que era justo lo que ella había hecho…

-y tu…… ¿tu que piensas sobre…Harry?-dijo Dudley, tímidamente, Por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione no sabía bien que responder. Obviamente no le iba a decir todo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza, pero… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía por Harry? Tenía que escoger muy bien las palabras para no enojar al regordete chico.

-mmm…me parece que es un buen chico, y que se puede confiar en él como amigo.

-¿sólo amigo?...-preguntó ansioso Dudley.

Ésa misma pregunta se estaba haciendo Hermione desde que llegó a Privet Drive.

-si…-No sentía que fuese verdad, pero mejor así.

-y… ¿Qué piensas tú de mi?...-se la ponía más difícil.

-ehh…que me gustaría conocerte más, ya que apenas he…-No la dejó terminar. Al parecer esto le fue suficiente para Dudley, ya que enseguida la cogió por la cintura bruscamente y le plantó un beso. Fue el momento más asqueroso, horripilante y nauseabundo de todos. Hermione se separó de él (o bueno, lo que pudo ya que el chico le estaba agarrando muy fuerte) e instintivamente, cogió la varita de su bolsillo. Después, justo cuando creyó que no podía empeorar la cosa, Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon, y Harry estaban parados en la puerta. Dudley la soltó enseguida, y ella volvió a esconder su varita. Los tíos de Harry estaban como en una especie de shock. No hacían nada, sólo se le quedaban viendo a ella y a Dudley. Pero ellos no le interesaban. Buscó la mirada de apoyo de su amigo, pero no la encontró. De hecho su mirada era un laberinto. Expresaba ira, asco, tristeza y sorpresa.

-¿me quieren explicar…? ¿Qué era eso que tenías en la mano?-le grita Tío Vernon a Hermione al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, que parecieron siglos para Hermione.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Se iba a delatar, pero Harry le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina.

"_no"_

-¡Enséñame esa cosa con la que estabas apuntando a mi hijo!

-Seguro que es la varita de Harry. Se han estado volviendo muy amiguitos ¿no?... a lo mejor tenían planeado todo para asustar a mi Dudley…- interrumpió tía Petunia. Hermione se sentía cada vez más culpable, ya que gracias a ella, su amigo había estado pasando por muchos malos momentos. Y encima lo acusaban de eso.

-¿Es eso? ¡Vamos, Habla!- ahora tío Vernon se dirigía a Harry

Hermione abrió la boca para decir la verdad, pero la respuesta de su amigo la interrumpió.

-sí. –dijo tristemente.

Tío Vernon no espero más. Loco de ira, se acercó a Harry, y lo arrastro fuera de la cocina. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione sintió mucha lástima por su amigo. Se podían oír los gritos enfurecidos de Vernon. Mientras, tía Petunia les sonrió simplemente, y le pidió a Dudley que fuera a comprar un poco de pan. Tenía que confirmar ciertas sospechas…

Notas: Hi people!

Ok, siento que si m alla tardado un pokito, pero je…no se m ocurría como continuar. La profecía esta muy lógica no? Ña..ya q. No saben el resto…A muchas gracias x dejarm reviews! Plis siganlo asiendo ;)

Espero q les gust….aw pobre Harry


	6. una luz

Capitulo 6

La luz

Vernon le estaba gritando como nunca en su vida. A Harry no le interesaba. Ni le estaba poniendo atención. Su mente se había quedado en momentos atrás. La imagen de Hermione besando a Dudley se había quedado en su cabeza. Era peor que ver a tu enemigo besando a tu mejor amiga…porque ahora sabía que no era sencillamente eso. Lo peor era que ella estaba muy lejos… Era como prohibida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que irse a lo difícil?

Primero Cho, quien no tenía ojos para él por Cedric, y cuando el murió solo se relacionó con el para averiguar como había sido.

Después Ginny, hermana de su mejor amigo, quien era súper protector…

Pero ahora era peor… ¡¡Hermione! ¿Cómo ella? ¡Su mejor amiga! O lo que es peor: la novia de su mejor amigo. Sabía que se había condenado. A sufrir cada vez que la veía, que los veía juntos, siendo el mal tercio…

En un punto Harry se desesperó definitivamente de Vernon. No tenía que estar escuchándolo. ¡Era mago! ¡Ya podía usar magia fuera de la escuela!. Simplemente sacó su varita y un sencillo _expeliarmus_! Bastó para sacar volando a Vernon (bueno tal vez "sacar volando" no fue precisamente lo que pasó, por que por el peso apenas y se levantó del suelo.). Aunque Harry supiera que no había sido culpa de la chica , no pudo evitar sentir envidia de su escaleras arriba y se encerró de un portazo.

Hermione estaba incomoda sola en la cocina con Petunia. Podía oír a Vernon gritarle a su mejor amigo. Se sentía estúpida por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. De pronto los gritos fueron reemplazados por un fuerte estrépito, seguido de un portazo. Hermione pudo adivinar que era Harry.

Toda la atención que Tía Petunia le había dedicado se distrajo para salir corriendo a el recibidor. La chica tras de ella.

Tía Petunia, en cuanto vió a Vernon tirado en el suelo fue hacia él con un llanto exagerado, ya que lo único que tenía era fatiga por todos los intentos de levantar su voluminoso cuerpo del suelo, uno que otro moretón, e ira, mucha ira.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para ir tras Harry.

Subió desapercibidamente y trató de entrar al cuarto, pero no pudo. Estaba cerrado. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le contestó.

-Vamos Harry. ¡Ábreme! ¿Qué sucede? Esto es estúpido. "_Alohomora_!"

La puerta se abrió enseguida.

Estaba lista para saltar en su propia defensa contra todas las acusaciones de Harry, pero se detuvo al notar que el estaba totalmente tranquilo leyendo un libro en el suelo. Al verla lo cerró ocultándolo debajo de la cama. A Hermione le daba curiosidad por saber que era, pero obviamente iba a tener que luchar para descubrirlo.

Se acercó un poco y se hincó a su lado.

-¿volverás a Hogwarts?- dijo Hermione. Fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió para evadir el silencio. Antes no tenía ningún problema para hablar con el chico, pero ahora…

-no.-contestó nostálgico el chico- pienso vengar a Dumbledore y a Sirius. Tengo que terminar con la profecía debo…- Hermione sabía lo que iba a decir: MATAR

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Ron y yo siempre te apoyaremos.-le miro aprensiva la chica.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo desviando su mirada al suelo. Vio varias fotos regadas por el suelo. Eran actuales y en movimiento. No recordaba que Harry hubiese llevado una cámara. De hecho él mismo salía en muchas. Vio una foto que le llamo especialmente la atención. Ella estaba dormida y el estaba al pie de su cama. La estaba acariciando…Era de noche y…

Harry le quitó la foto lo más rápido que pudo. "¡¡_eres un tonto!" _ se dijo a sí mismo. _"ella ha visto la foto!" _debía de estar furiosa, le iba a empezar a gritar. Lo presentía. Cuando se atrevió a alzar la vista, descubrió que ella no estaba ni pizca de furiosa. Más bien tenía una cara de perplejidad que hirió mucho más al chico a que le gritaran sus verdades. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Un momento así podía acabar con su amistad. Harry se sentía rojo. Estaba realmente incomodo.

Hermione sintió un impulso de hacer lo que quería hacer desde que llegó…

Ambos amigos estaban muy cerca. Harry juraba que ese era otro loco sueño que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Apenas sus labios tocaron los de ella, se sintió de vuelta a la realidad. De una manera brusca. ¡no podía hacerle esto a Ron!

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que casi hacían y se puso (roja le quedaría corto. Más bien estaba casi morada-). ¿en que estaba pensando? De repente le sobrevino un dolor terrible. Se sintió vacía por dentro. Después sintió una punzada en el corazón. La vista se le nubló _"¿qué sucede? _Nunca había sentido tal dolor

Harry reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que su amiga se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione que tienes, por favor responde!

Instintivamente revisó su respiración. Nada. No respiraba! En esos momentos sentía frío, y una desesperación terrible. ¡¿Qué tiene! Sentía miedo, mucha desesperación. _"cálmate, no podría tener nada, la gente no muere así como así" _ A Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez Voldemort estaba ahí escondido por algún lado y la había matado. Todo por su culpa, porque Voldemort siempre iba a tratar de matar a los que quiere.

En ese momento Harry odió más a Voldemort que como lo hubiera hecho alguna vez en su vida.

De pronto, una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica. Volvió a sentir su respiración. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que ella se despertara. La cargó hasta su cama y la recostó suavemente. _"despierta vamos, Hermione por favor!"_

La chica se despertó en un lugar oscuro. Estaba sola y traía puesto un vestido blanco muy hermoso, que en contraste a esa total oscuridad casi irradiaba luz. Era de mangas largas y acampanadas, como el de una princesa. Miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar como había terminado ahí. Recordó al ojiverde y se levantó de un salto (porque estaba arrodillada) _"que hago aquí? "_

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione que tienes, por favor responde!-era la voz de Harry. Se oía distante.

-¿Harry? –grito esperanzada la chica. Con el solo hecho de oír su voz se sentía segura.-Vamos estoy aquí! ¿Harry donde estas?...-no obtuvo respuesta. Corrió a cualquier lugar. De donde parecía que venía la voz hasta perder todo sentido de la orientación. Hermione sentía miedo. Estaba cansada de tanto correr. Estaba sola y perdida. La chica no pudo más.

Una luz apareció. Hermione quedó como atontada por ella. Se acercó un poco."_que es esto…?_

_-"hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo Hermione…_

Este es el capitulo en el q mas me e tardado. Sorry! Se suponía que me iba a apurar más…. Merezco morir! Talvez ya no m crean pero ahora si PROMETO apurarme más.Espero que le haya gustado. Quedo un pokito confuso esto d la luz no? Es q la necesito pa aclarar un chorrrro d cosas. Xcierto. NO IMPORTA LO QUE Harry DIGA, VOLVERÁ A HOGWARTS!

Ok cuidense


End file.
